happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 July 2016
00:02:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:04:30 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:19:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:31:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:33:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:34:03 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:34:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:40:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:44:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:49:15 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 00:49:19 Dude 00:49:24 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 00:49:28 nvm xD 01:06:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:10:34 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 01:13:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:13:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:13:36 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:14:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:15:15 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:18:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:18:46 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:18:50 JUAN CENA 01:18:56 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:19:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:19:09 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:19:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:46 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:48:55 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:48:59 https://i.imgflip.com/l1s4y.gif 02:14:13 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:14:18 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 02:14:22 wait 02:14:22 oh 02:14:25 ... 02:14:29 is it usually this empty? ;-; 02:14:42 !commands 02:14:44 oh 02:14:45 sometimes 02:14:49 uhm 02:14:50 !hi 02:14:53 oh 02:15:04 idk how to work this bot.. 02:15:08 /Lumpy frick you 02:15:20 /Lumpy, frick you 02:15:27 Only admins can use it 02:15:31 exept / comands 02:15:35 /kill me 02:15:35 * Bot_Lumpy stabs me in the eye with their own femur 02:15:37 ohh 02:15:39 ;-; 02:15:47 /commands 02:15:52 I am just having a shitty time rn 02:15:53 awh there's no list of commands 02:15:59 /commandlist 02:16:03 ;~; 02:16:08 You cant do commands. 02:16:14 only mods and admins can 02:16:19 ohh 02:16:34 only joke comands are in / comands 02:17:51 /kill Rogue 02:17:53 * Bot_Lumpy books Rogue into a haunted mental asylum 02:17:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:17:59 Maybe the ghosts will have better luck... 02:18:07 I am going to go. 02:18:08 /kill my hopes and dreams 02:18:13 * Bot_Lumpy drowns my hopes and dreams in a pirana tank. 02:18:14 Chill 02:18:16 I'm watching chat 02:18:20 idk If I will be back on. 02:18:23 Bye, 02:18:27 Since Neil and Gage aren't here 02:18:28 /kill Valky's hopes and dreams 02:18:34 NO 02:18:38 OMG Lumpy 02:18:39 he didn't kill them 02:18:41 * Queen_Desi slaps Valks hand 02:18:42 /kill Nyx 02:18:44 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 02:18:46 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 02:18:46 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 02:18:48 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 02:18:48 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 02:18:52 O_O 02:18:53 Okay. Bye Nyx o+ 02:18:57 * o/ 02:18:59 O____O 02:19:03 bye nyx.. 02:19:06 bye. 02:19:10 i don't think there are any good hug emotes here 02:19:14 but if there were i'd use one 02:19:16 /kill my social life 02:19:17 * Bot_Lumpy shoots my social life to death with a slingshot 02:19:20 ;~: 02:19:22 Oh wait 02:19:25 I have none 02:19:26 thanks for the avater 02:19:27 *avatar 02:19:42 Not even my girlfriend will talk to me 02:19:47 /kill my pride 02:19:47 ;~: 02:19:52 ? 02:19:53 /kill Valky 02:19:54 * Bot_Lumpy rips Valky's head off. 02:19:59 ohh yay 02:20:00 I have no pride 02:22:52 -!- KennyX1994 has joined Special:Chat 02:23:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:24:01 Ewh I hate cramps 02:24:17 How are everybody doing? 02:24:18 and why is it so cold in here 02:24:21 i'm literally shivering 02:24:37 blech..-ish @Kenny 02:24:55 um ok 02:25:14 No Gage in here today? 02:25:20 not right now i guess... 02:25:59 Not yet. 02:26:16 Ok 02:28:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:28:29 Oh thanks o+ 02:28:31 *o/ 02:28:53 Yeah 02:29:00 np 02:31:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:32:31 -!- KennyX1994 has left Special:Chat 02:37:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:40:58 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:44:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:52:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:58:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:00:02 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 03:00:32 -!- Elvis Adika has left Special:Chat 03:00:33 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 03:00:36 !seen Terrios528 03:00:51 useless bot 03:00:55 !commands 03:08:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:15:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:16:32 /Lumpy, I ship you with Pacifibot 03:16:33 What? 03:16:34 NO! 03:16:35 FUCK! 03:16:36 SHIT! 03:16:36 NO! 03:16:37 That's my fucking cousin you disgusting piece of shit! 03:16:50 !seen Sandgar 03:16:55 !seenon 03:17:22 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:17:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:23:13 -!- Elvis Adika has left Special:Chat 03:23:16 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 03:24:17 -!- Elvis Adika has left Special:Chat 03:24:49 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 03:24:50 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 03:25:19 -!- Elvis Adika has left Special:Chat 03:25:51 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 03:25:53 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 03:26:06 /Lumpy, I ship you with Pacifibot 03:26:07 What? 03:26:07 NO! 03:26:08 FUCK! 03:26:09 SHIT! 03:26:10 NO! 03:26:11 That's my fucking cousin you disgusting piece of shit! 03:30:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:35:26 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:35:58 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:43:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:59:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:00:15 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:07:17 damn it gage 04:07:20 where are you 04:07:57 I will nuke your house if you don't come back on 04:08:03 /kills nyx 04:10:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:10:21 YOUR MOMENT IS HERE 04:10:23 DICK MOVE 04:10:30 DICK MOVE 04:16:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:17:06 Damn it gage I know you are reading the logs now!! 04:17:08 I can see yoU!! 04:18:02 I will seriously nuke your entire hometown if you don't come back 04:20:31 nvm then, I think you are still mad at me 04:22:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:23:21 what the heck you doing here 04:23:23 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 04:25:23 Gage I can see you in the logs now 04:27:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:29:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:35:25 I have such dependable friends 04:37:59 Gage, I have enough jokes 04:38:07 get on chat 04:42:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:47:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:50:49 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:51:30 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:56:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:56:55 Gage you are on extremely dependable friend 04:57:38 GAGE YOU ARE ONE VERY DEPENDABLE FRIEND 05:05:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:07:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:12:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:13:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:13:48 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 05:14:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eq-GYfRjxhM 05:16:28 ? 05:19:06 gage is one very very dependable friend 05:19:13 came back on for like a minute 05:19:14 and leave 05:19:20 such great friend 05:25:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:30:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:31:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:37:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:37:42 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 05:37:43 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 05:37:47 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 05:38:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:38:18 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 05:38:21 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 05:44:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:44:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:49:11 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:49:35 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 05:49:49 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 05:50:21 -!- Elvis Adika has left Special:Chat 05:50:23 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 05:53:49 -!- Elvis Adika has left Special:Chat 05:53:51 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 05:54:22 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:54:53 -!- Elvis Adika has left Special:Chat 05:54:54 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:09:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:12:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:12:28 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 08:12:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:13:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 08:13:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:13:15 creeper wheres the bot? 08:13:20 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 08:13:26 nvm its here 08:13:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:14:35 !seen Sandgar 08:14:35 useless bot 08:15:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:16:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:17:24 Fuck the bot 08:17:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:18:20 And of course my fuckin internet guy is in church atm 08:19:02 i know 08:19:12 ask the priest to get him to fix your internet 08:19:53 He lives 130 kilometers away 08:20:46 I know what you should do 08:21:10 use a car, go at the speed of at least 75KM per hour 08:21:18 bam you will arrive there in 2 hours 08:21:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:21:53 Why would I do that if I've got a bike that can do 120 08:22:13 1 HOUR THEN 08:22:19 Go do it, GTA STYLE 08:23:57 Wouldn't it be smarter to just wat out the next 37 minutes on mobile till his church comes out 08:24:28 nah, he will take another hour to arrive at your place 08:25:01 It's just a server error 08:25:07 he can fix it over there 08:25:44 damn, thats one fine internet guy 08:25:52 wish I have one 08:26:25 but nope, the guy lives on the other side on the country some 152,000 kilometres away 08:26:48 o.o 08:27:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:28:30 when does Gage be back? 08:29:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:30:38 He's up but too tired to join 08:31:08 how do you know that? 08:31:09 lol 08:33:00 He's on skype 08:33:45 Too tired to get on chat but somehow is able to get on Skype 08:33:51 cuz fuck logic apparently 08:35:48 Chat takes joining a website 08:35:51 skype is an app 08:36:43 joining a website takes only like several seconds 08:36:55 getting on htf wikia takes a few seconds as well 08:37:07 and pressing the "join chat now" takes a few seconds as well 08:37:09 but 08:37:16 getting and chatting on Skype takes 1 secon 08:37:18 second* 08:37:23 seems legit 08:39:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:39:18 'y 08:39:23 xD 08:39:55 jeez lazy gage as usual 08:40:59 I'mma see if I can get him here 08:41:10 it's one of my favorite pass-times 08:41:21 and not me apparently 08:41:29 good luck with that 08:42:38 So, today's your final day of holiday before it's back to hell 08:42:48 yup 08:43:03 tonights is my deal with the devil 08:43:11 theres no way to stop that 08:43:15 lol 08:45:58 Hit it over the head with a holy bat 08:46:14 good option 08:46:43 I go bless my baseball bat with heavenly powers so I can hit the devil in the head 08:48:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:48:21 nah, its nigh-omnipotent demon with dark powers, need something more than a nail bat to take that thing down 08:48:22 I know 08:48:30 I just get nails from Heaven itself 08:48:54 PERFECT PLAN 08:48:59 gonna go to my nearest heavenly workshop and buy some nails 08:49:00 lol 08:49:13 xD 08:49:28 any luck getting Gage back in here? 08:49:33 Nope 08:50:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:51:59 wonder what is the reason 08:52:00 lol 08:52:18 Tired/lazy/not in the mood 08:53:02 well tell him to have energy/get him to work/make him to be in the mood 08:53:40 He's going to bed soon anyways 08:54:12 we are clearly more active than our nocturnal american friends than 08:54:21 then* 2nd 08:54:24 Yup 08:54:47 I'm up from 9:30 am to 3:30 am 08:55:01 nocturnal to the max 08:55:22 More like insomnia to the max xD 08:56:33 creeper how old are you anyway? 08:56:38 16 08:56:59 1 year older than me 2016 07 10